Walk With Me In Hell Chap 1
by TheKunoichiPuzzle
Summary: DaisukexTakeru story in Takeru's point of view. Daisuke Davis and Takeru T.K. if anyone didn't know .
1. Chapter 1

~Walk With Me In Hell~

It was just another day for all of us after returning from the digiworld. Hikari was bugging the hell out of me and Daisuke seemed to be ever so pissed at me for commanding all of Hikari's attention. It's not like I did it on purpose, but I guess Daisuke wanted to blame someone other than himself and I knew he would never place blame on Hikari. It was her fault though. She always buzzed around me like a fly that I wanted to swat away, but it never worked because she never got the message through that thick girly-fantasy filled head of hers. I growled under my breath slightly, sure I would play nice with her and put up with her, but today was just too much. I turned on my heel, suddenly to my friends, and yelled at Hikari to shut up. I couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes instantly filled with tears as she gave me the saddest questioning look I've ever seen cross her face. Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke didn't look too pleased with me right now. Oh well. I didn't care. I sighed as I placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder. I apologized, and lied, but used the excuse that I had a bit of a headache today. She seemed content with that answer as her tears dried and she almost tackled me to the ground with a 'get well' hug. Oi. I sighed and gave her a half-hearted one-armed hug back as the other three people in our group let my little outburst go . . . for now. I could tell Daisuke was still fuming at me for making Hikari on the verge of tears. He knew I didn't like Hikari anymore than a friend and the new digi-destined was pissed off that Hikari was too busy wasting her unwanted affection on me to notice that I didn't like her in the way she wanted me to. Anyway, and either way, I just didn't give a damn. I really didn't like anybody I hung out with more than a friend. That's just how I was. I guess I was afraid of rejection. I knew Hikari liked me, everyone knew she liked me, but she just wasn't likeable enough to date. She just didn't know when to shut her mouth, if she ever did. Anyway, thank god, we finally made it to Iori's house. Hikari finally got distracted from me when we all bid Iori goodbye. The minute he was inside, though, her attention was back on me. No~! Make it stop for once. The next house on the drop-off list was Miyako's. Maybe I would get a little more peace this time since girls always took a long time to say goodbye. When we actually did make it to Miyako's house, which seemed like it took longer than it should have because Hikari just would not shut up, I finally got a break from Hikari's wrath. I sighed in relief as Hikari and Miyako hugged goodbye for like five minutes before actually saying goodbye. Miyako went into her house after saying goodbye to us as well and once she disappeared it was only Hikari, Daisuke, and I. Oh shit. Hikari was about to pounce on me, but I ducked behind Daisuke saying my 'headache' was starting to act up again and I needed a break. Hikari looked sad, but walked, way to close for comfort I might add, next to me as I kinda stayed near Daisuke. Maybe I could use him as a repellent or a shield whenever I didn't want her around. I felt bad for using Daisuke like this, but goddamnit I needed a fucking break from her for more than five minutes out of the whole damn day! I sighed once more, but it turned into a sigh of relief when I noticed that the next person to be dropped off was Hikari herself!! I would be free!!! Yes~. Hikari clung to me in a goodbye hug for about ten minutes. I struggled to get free and thank god Taichi came out to see what his sister was doing since she said she would be in in a minute. Daisuke was fuming again. Hikari gave Daisuke a quick, one minute, hug before she scurried into the house while Taichi stood there looking a little annoyed with his sister. He apologized to me for his mis-behaved sister. Taichi even told me that he's been trying to get it through Hikari's head that I only like her as a friend and nothing more will happen between us besides a relationship of friendship. I hugged Taichi as I thanked him. He laughed. So far his efforts have been in vain, but we would both keep trying. Daisuke looked mad, but I slung an arm around his shoulders and apologized. He looked confused for a second.

"I know you like Hikari and you get frustrated with me that she always hangs on me, but trust me Daisuke if I could I would send her straight to you. I know you like her and frankly I think she would be happier with you than she ever would with me, but we just have to make her realize that. How about from now on we stop being enemies and I help you get Hikari? Neh?", I smiled as we walked to Daisuke's home next.

"Do you really mean that Takeru~?! Will you really help me get Hikari?? Thank you~!!!", Daisuke chimed happily as he gave me a hug goodbye.

I smiled and hugged him back as I said, "Of course I mean it, Daisuke. I'll help you get Hikari because it would benefit us both. You'd be happy with Hikari and I'd be happy with some peace and quiet. Heh. Anyway~, you're welcome and see ya tomorrow, Daisuke!".

"Bye Takeru!!! And thanks again!!", Daisuke's words echoed through the street and air as he waved goodbye to me from his doorway while I started to make my own way home.

I smiled. This will be perfect. I'll get rid of Hikari and gain a new friend. I made it home just in time as the sun finished setting. Mom and Dad weren't home, but Yamato was and he looked like he was mad, but also very worried. This had been the latest I had come back home from the digiworld. When I entered the house Yamato jumped from the couch and grabbed me in a hug. He was glad I was okay. I smiled and hugged my brother back. Yamato was great! Yamato pulled out some leftovers from dinner and heated them up for me. I ate like I hadn't seen food in weeks. Well while I ate like a starved hobo Yamato asked how my day in the digiworld was. I groaned. Yamato chuckled. He guessed that Hikari wouldn't leave me alone as usual? I nodded, but then smiled and told Yamato about the deal I made with Daisuke. Yamato laughed and pet me on the head. What a clever little brother I have!! I grinned at him as I licked my plate clean. Thanks Yamato. Yamato smiled warmly at me before giving me one last pet on the head before telling me to get my ass to bed, it was almost midnight. I smiled back and said goodnight to him as I went to my room to change into my pajamas after brushing my teeth. I was out like a shattered light as soon as I hit the bed. I didn't dream of much, but the one dream I did have I liked a lot. It was about me and Daisuke succeeding in our plans about Hikari. Daisuke was happily with Hikari and I was happily content with some peace and quiet and a new friend. I smiled subconsciously in my sleep. What a nice dream. I can't wait until it becomes a reality. Hehe~. I awoke the next morning to find Patamon by my bedside, sleeping like a baby, and a note on my dresser. It was from Mom, Dad, and Yamato. My parents had gone food shopping and to do some other errands while Yamato left to go to band practice. I sighed. I was alone again. I was always alone in the morning, but I got used to it. In fact I enjoyed the peace and quiet in the morning. It was nice. My tranquility was interrupted when I was halfway through a bowl of cereal and a knock sounded at the door. Who the hell was at my house at eight in the morning?! I sighed. I told Patamon he could finish up the cereal if he wanted to and my digimon happily obliged as he buried his face in the bowl and started to devour what was left of my breakfast. I opened my door to find Iori and Miayko? What was going on? They both held a gift out towards me and I looked at them questioningly. What was this for, guys? Patamon laughed from the kitchen, along with the giggles and chuckles of Iori and Miyako. I hadn't even remembered my own birthday! Oh~. Oops. I gave a nervous laugh as I scratched the back of my head. I had completely forgotten. Ehe. I smiled and thanked the two with a hug each as I placed their presents on the kitchen table. I invited them in, but they refused. Miyako was going to go on vacation today so that's why she was here so early. I smiled and gave her a bone-crushing hug as I bid her a good trip. She thanked me and hugged Iori and I goodbye as she rushed off to the car that was waiting for her below. Iori said he would come in and visit, but he apologized and said his father wanted him studying and doing kendo practice today. I grinned and gave Iori a slight noogie as I said it was all good. The smaller boy gave me a sad smile, but thanked me for understanding and rushed off, back to his house. I closed the door and Patamon was eyeing the brightly wrapped gifts on the table. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but smiled and said that he could open them if he wanted to. Patamon flew over to me in a hug as he thanked me and went to go play with the ribbons and shiny paper. I smiled at my enthusiastic digimon as I sat down at the kitchen table and watched him unwrap the gifts while playing with the shiny paper. Patamon always loved it when someone recieved a gift in the household because that went pretty paper and fun ribbons. Heh. Miyako had given me a nice new hat to replace my old one that a digimon had eaten on our last trip there. Thank you Miyako. I pulled the hat on immediately while Patamon entangled himself in the ribbon while playing with it. I untangled Patamon and he zealously unwrapped the next gift to play with the other ribbon that was wrapped around the present. Iori had gotten me a new book that I've always wanted. I jumped up happily. YES!!! I've wanted that book for so long~. I'd have to thank them both again when I could see them again. I immediately started to read the book and I was a third of the way done with it when another knock at the door sounded. I didn't even notice it was noon already! This book was awesome. Patamon was tangled in ribbon again. I smiled down at my digimon. I yelled that I'd be right there and then I started to untangle my digimon once more. A couple of minutes passed before I could get him free and open the door. When I did open the door for the second time today it was to Taichi and Yamato. They grinned and told me to come on! Wait. Where were we going? It's a surprise, come on! That was all they told me. They pushed me into the car before I could ask anymore questions and we were off to god knows where. The door was closed before I could call for Patamon to follow me. Aw~, man. Oh well, I'd make it up to the little guy. I'd buy him some ribbon. Anyway the car ride was quiet with Yamato and Taichi. I was curious. What were they up to? 


	2. Chapter 2

~Walk With Me In Hell~

The car finally stopped and the sun was setting by now. Where are we? Where did Taichi and Yamato take me?? Oi. I sighed. I'd find out soon enough, I hoped anyway. As soon as I was out of the car Taichi blindfolded me and he and Yamato were leading me somewhere new. Why did I have to be blindfolded?! I sighed again. I guess it would all be explained soon enough. I kept walking, trusting my brother and my friend to guide me safely to wherever they wanted to take me. I was getting a little annoyed, I had to admit, at all this mystery crap. My curiosity was off the charts. Yamato would never go to band practice on my birthday so he must've forgotten, like Mom and Dad did, so I wasn't thinking that where they were leading me and what they were doing had anything to do with my birthday. I had even almost forgotten it myself until Miyako and Iori came by to remind me by giving me their gifts. I sighed once more before the three of us stopped. It was silent, except for the noise of the blindfold being undone. When I regained my sight all I saw was an abandoned playground. What the hell? Yamato and Taichi grinned as they whistled and suddenly Mom, Dad, and all of my friends popped out from their hiding places and yelled 'SURPRISE!!!'. Holy shit! I had to admit I wasn't expecting that at all and I jumped back slightly. I smiled at everyone though as they came rushing up to me to give me a hug and wish me a happy birthday. Yamato and Taichi beat everyone to the punch though and gave me the first two hugs since they stood right next to me. Thanks everyone. I smiled the warmest smile I ever had at everyone. My friends and family were awesome. We celebrated and played on the playground for old times' sake and talked and everyone was smiling. Then my mother and father brought out the most delicious looking cake any of us had ever seen and when it was cut up we all ate like starving hobos. Ehe. Man that was some goo~d cake. When night fell upon us we had to clean everything up. We loaded up Yamato's car and Mom and Dad's car with stuff. When everything was packed I said goodbye to everyone. I crushed Taichi in a hug goodbye and then his sister crushed me. Thankfully though Taichi pried her off of me so other people could have a turn. Daisuke was the last one to say goodbye since Taichi had to literally drag his sister back to his car. Oh my. Daisuke gave me a sad smile and and a hug goodbye after wishing me a happy birthday once more. I returned his sorrowful smile and thanked him, but my smile soon turned into a mischievous grin when I told him that he should come over tomorrow so we could think of a starting point for our plan to get Hikari to like Daisuke. Daisuke had no objections at all. I smiled and bid him goodbye as my brother called me to come and get in his car so we could go home! I waved goodbye as I ran to Yamato and got in his car. Daisuke grinned as he started to make his own way home. When I got home I opened my presents, with the help of my very happy digimon. Patamon was so happy to see me again he tackled me down in a hug since he flew so fast at me. He was so cute. Yamato helped me off the floor as my Mother and Father chuckled. They said they were going to bed since it took all day to set up my surprise. I gave them each a kiss goodnight and thanked them as they smiled and went off to bed. Yamato grinned and yawned. I told him he could go to bed if he was tired too. He shook his head. He would stay with me and Patamon to help clean up the mess and such. I hugged my brother. He was so awesome and nice. Patamon was already playing with some more ribbon as I unwrapped what my parents got me. Dad had gotten me a new CD. Yes!! Then Mom got me a new blue iPod nano. Holy shit. That was awesome. I would have to thank them in the morning, but I didn't want to disturb them now. Yamato had gotten a set of headphones, that he knew I was always fond of, as well as two more CDs for the iPod. I leapt across the table and captured my older sibling in a hug. Thank you, Yamato~!!! Yamato chuckled and hugged me back as he told me that I was welcome. I was a little reluctant to open Hikari's gift next. I was a little afraid of what she had given me, but I figured I'd better get it over with before moving on to Taichi and Daisuke. Hikari had gotten a cute picture of me, Daisuke, and her from when our school took a field trip to Mt. Fuji. I actually smiled at Hikari's gift. It was cute. Daisuke even looked a little cute in the picture. I shook my head. Did I just think that Daisuke looked cute? Well, yeah, I did, but Hikari and I looked cute in the picture too so it wasn't just Daisuke. Phew. Anyway I opened Taichi's present next and he had gotten me a certain book I had also wanted. Hehe~. I couldn't wait to read this one after I finished Iori's present. I was down to my last present and it was from Daisuke. I wonder what he had gotten me? Well let's find out shall we~? I gasped and a huge smile was on my face. Daisuke had somehow managed to get my favorite candy and taped them to a PS3 game that I had always stared at in the gamer shop. One time I even started drooling until Daisuke and Taichi snapped me out of it. I squeaked in pure joy at once, but then gave a nervous laugh when Yamato questioned my little squeak. Ehe. I just couldn't contain myself. I wanted to play the game right away, but it was well past midnight. I'm glad it was summer break. Yamato helped me clean up the mess of colorful paper that Patamon was rolling around in and we both went to bed shortly after. When I awoke the next morning it was to Yamato shaking me awake. I had company! Mom and Dad already left for work and Yamato had to leave for ACTUAL band practice today. I groaned and was about to turn my back to Yamato when I heard Daisuke's voice saying he could come back later. I jumped out of bed and tackled Daisuke down in a hug as I thanked him for the game. Daisuke laughed and said he guessed he didn't have to come back later anymore. I sat up beside him after getting off of him. Yamato chuckled at my actions. I had never done that before. My older brother guessed that I was just super happy about the game I once drooled over in a store. Yamato bid us goodbye and we waved to him until he was out the door. Daisuke gave a nervous laugh. He asked if he should come back in a little while to give me some time to get ready. I shook my head. All I needed was ten minutes. I asked Daisuke to leave for just a few minutes so I could get dressed. Daisuke complied and hurried out of my room before he closed the door behind him. I smiled as I quickly threw off my pajamas and pulled on my regular clothes. I also, happily, put on my new hat courtesy of Miyako. I couldn't wait till she got back so I could tackle her down in a hug too. I was so happy to have my hat back. I opened my door and trotted into my kitchen where Daisuke sat somewhat patiently at the table. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and heard his stomach growl as he eyed the food hungrily. I poured him a bowl too and he ate it like he hadn't seen food for weeks. I chuckled slightly at him as he basically inhaled the food. He burped in satisfaction after devouring the bowl of cereal in only five minutes. Wow. I was still eating, but we started to discuss plans on the first phase of switching Hikari to Daisuke.

"Alright, first we need an operation codename . . .", I said thoughtfully as I took another bite of cereal, "How about Operation: H-Switch DT? You know like Hikari switch to Daisuke from Takeru??".

"Sounds good to me, Takeru~. Now about the first part of the master plan. We need to somehow slowly and subtly divert her attention from you and on to me. But how are we gonna do that?", Daisuke said as he wracked his brain for ideas.

I finished off my cereal and suggested, "Well maybe since Miyako is on vacation and Iori is constantly being pestered by his father to do this and that we could invite Hikari out on a day out, for fun, y'know? Then we could say we planned out the day, but secretly it'll be all the things your good at so it'll show Hikari all of your good qualities and stuff through the innocence of a day of fun?".

"Hmm~. Takeru you're really smart! I like that idea a lot!! So when should we invite her to do so and what should we do?? Oh, Oh! Thanks again for doing this for me~!!!", Daisuke leaned over in his chair to give me a hug and I grinned.

"No problem, Daisuke. Now let's see~. Today is thursday~ . . . How about Saturday? Well, what are you good at Daisuke?", I questioned as I tried to think of a good day for this all to be put into action.

"I'm good at soccer, swimming, um~ . . . coming up with stories out of the blue and stuff. I don't know what else, really~.", Daisuke pouted slightly as he lifted off only a few things.

"Well, besides those things, you know what else you're good at?", I grinned at him as he had curiosity reflect in his eyes.

"What? What do you think I'm good at Takeru~?", he asked curiously as he looked at me intent upon listening.

"You're good at being an awesome friend, cheering other people up, and being loyal. You're also very good to forgive and help other people. You're also protective and never let anything hurt your precious ones. That's what else you're good at, Daisuke. That's why you're very likeable, you have an awesome personality. Oh! You are also a very good listener when you want to be.", I grinned as I put my dirty dish, along with Daisuke's, in the sink.

"You really think that Takeru?! Aw~, thanks!!! You know I kinda always thought the same about you.", Daisuke's voice got softer as he said the last part of his sentence.

"Heh.", I snickered slightly and Daisuke immediately started to defend himself, "Chill, Daisuke, I really do mean what I say and thank you for thinking the same of me. You know if it weren't for Hikari I think we would've been good friends a lot sooner. Hehe~.".

"You know . . . I think you're right, but I still like Hikari a lot.", Daisuke said with a somewhat sorrowful smile.

I grinned and slung an arm around his shoulders as I slouched next to his sitting form while still standing on my feet, "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm helping you get her . . .".

Daisuke thanked me once more before I sat down in my chair again and we finished making our preperations for the first part of our master plan to be put into action. Oh man I couldn't wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Walk With Me In Hell~

When evening rolled around Daisuke and I were exhuasted, our brains were mush, but we had finally worked something out for the first part of Operation: H-Switch DT! Aw, man, this was gonna be good. Ah~, anyway, Yamato had just come home and was making dinner for us since Mom and Dad would be working late tonight again. While Yamato was making dinner I was setting the table after convincing Daisuke to call Hikari to put our plans in motion. Yamato seemed pleased at our plan's first step. I was so smart! Ehe. Hikari squealed with joy when Daisuke asked her if she wanted to hang with him and me on Saturday and immediately accepted to come. Daisuke smiled as he hung up the phone and sat next to me at the dinner table while Yamato put food on our plates. Judging from the look on Daisuke's face I could already tell that Hikari had said yes. I sighed, I would have to put up with her for a whole day, but hopefully we could start to change her outlook on Daisuke and I in that day. We thanked Yamato as we ate our dinner like civilized human beings this time. Yamato chuckled as he told us we were welcome and sat down to eat the food with us. When we were all done I cleaned up the dishes while Yamato went to go practice his guitar. I told Daisuke that since it was so late he might as well spend the night, that is if he wanted to. Daisuke thanked me as he went to go call his parents. They seemed fine with it and he thanked me once more for all I had done for him so far. I just grinned as I dried my hands after finishing up the dishes. It was no problem. That's what friends are for right? Yeah~. I set up a little bed for Daisuke on the couch as I got a spare pillow and blanket from the closet. Yamato had already come and gone to bid us both goodnight and he was dead asleep by now. I made sure Daisuke was settled and comfortable before saying goodnight to him. He smiled sleepily at me before he drifted off into the unconscious state that passed for him as sleep. He was a heavy sleeper. I sighed, but smiled at my newly aquired friend. I scooped Patamon up in my arms and continued to walk into my room. I settled down into my bed, after placing Patamon on one of my pillows, and let sleep take me. When I was awake again it was because Daisuke was screaming. What was going on?! I saw a glimpse of the clock. It read that it was one-thirty in the morning. What was wrong with him?! I ran out of my room and into the living room. Mom, Dad, and Yamato were still sleeping it seemed. I placed a hand gently over Daisuke's mouth as I shook him awake. He bolted up and turned his head to me as I sat on the edge of the couch. He was drenched in sweat. I removed my hand from his mouth.

"Daisuke what happened? What were you screaming about?", I asked concerned as I watched Daisuke's breathing slowly return to normal.

"I-I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you up Takeru. I'm so much trouble for you.", he gave me a sad smile as he looked down at his hands in his lap and away from me.

"Daisuke~! You're not any trouble! Everyone has bad dreams!", I said quickly with a comforting tone. I didn't want the younger boy feeling bad for something he couldn't control. Bad dreams happen, no one can help it, it's not like people dream nightmares on purpose, "Daisuke it's okay. I don't mind that you woke me up. I'm just glad you're okay and you didn't wake up anyone else so it's okay. Do you think you can go back to sleep now?".

"I-I'm a little scared to, to be honest . . . but thank you for caring Takeru. You're kinda the only friend I have that cares this much for me. You're awesome! I'm glad I teamed up with you. Um . . . Takeru? Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I feel comfortable with you.", Daisuke's voice was quiet and he sounded a little shy about it.

I grinned, "Of course! That's what friends are for, Daisuke~!!!". I gave the younger boy a hug and to my surprise he snuggled up to me. My voice was gentle when I spoke again, "Um, hey, Daisuke? If you feel comfortable enough do you wanna tell me what your dream was about, anyway?".

Daisuke's grip tightened on me further and his voice was no more than a whisper when he told me, "I had a nightmare. The dream was nice at first. You, Hikari, and I were all hanging out at the beach in the digiworld, but then the sky turned black and a storm started raging. The wind picked up into a hurricane and swept you two away from me. I looked up and all I got in return was something red splatter across my face. I knew it was blood from one of you or both of you. None of our digimon were there to help us either. I was scared. I couldn't do anything. I felt helpless.".

"Daisuke~ . . . I promise you that that will never happen. As long as you have my back I have yours no matter what. I promise. Okay? Besides it was just a dream, it wasn't real, and let's hope that's the only bad dream you have tonight okay?", I smiled reassuringly at the younger boy before yawning and giving him one last hug goodnight, "Goodnight Daisuke . . .".

"Goodnight Takeru . . . and thank you for making me feel safe.", Daisuke smiled as he returned my hug before falling back into slumber land.

I smiled at his sleeping form. I slowly walked back into my room and snuggled up under my blankets to fall back into a deep sleep. Poor Daisuke. I wonder what caused that dream? Well at least I was able to calm him down. I yawned once more and rolled over. When I was awake again I realized it was Saturday. I groaned. I had to spend the day with Hikari today, but thankfully Daisuke would be there too. I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Daisuke was still sleeping peacefully, along with Patamon. Momand Dad were at work already and Yamato went to go hang with Taichi today. I stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and proceeded to my room. Daisuke was still asleep. I left the door somewhat open as I began to dress. I heard a yelp when I was looking for my shirt. I had my boxers and pants on, now where did I put my shirt? The yelp pulled me from my search and my head snapped in the direction of my doorway. Daisuke stood there with the blanket and pillow in his arms as he blushed a barely noticeable light shade of pink. He apologized as he ran out of my doorway and back into the living room. I smiled to myself as I pulled my shirt on and walked calmly out into the living room. Daisuke apologized once more, but I shook my head. It was an accident, no harm done. Daisuke just wanted to know where to put the blanket and pillow. I smiled. I told him that I would put the blanket and pillow away while he got ready and if he so desired take a shower. The younger boy grinned as he headed for the shower. I smiled and put the blanket and pillow away in the closet where they had been before I had taken them out for Daisuke to use the night before. I sighed. A thought hit me as I ate the cereal I had poured for myself. We had never established a time!! When was Hikari coming over and to which house?!?! Oh no!! The door sounded with a knock right when the worried thoughts were still pulsing through my brain. I got up, hastily finishing my bowl of cereal and throwing the dish in the sink, as I ran towards the door. I opened it to see Hikari standing there patiently. I should have guessed she would have come to my house first. Oi. She stood there kind of fidgety though. I was about to invite her inside when she quickly ran inside saying she had to use the bathroom very badly. Wait Hikari-!! I tried telling her Daisuke was still in the shower, but it was too late. I heard Hikari scream and Daisuke yelp. Oh no. Hikari had barged into the bathroom just as Daisuke got out of the shower. Thank god he had a towel around his waist though. Hikari stumbled back, a bright red dark crimson blush on her cheeks, and she backed up right into me. I was shaking my head as I groaned. This was not a good start to the day. Hikari ran into the living and buried her face into a couch cushion as she apologized to Daisuke while running away. Daisuke just stood there, too stunned to move, and he had a cherry red blush on his face. Oh boy. I groaned once more as I waved a hand in front of Daisuke's face. He yelped and jumped back as he said that he wanted to get dressed now. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but smiled and closed the door behind me after exiting the bathroom. I got out a bowl, some cereal, and the milk. Hikari was asking me what I was doing when I set the objects on the table and then went back into the kitchen to get a spoon. I looked at her briefly before answering her that I was getting Daisuke's breakfast ready since he woke up only a little while ago to go take a shower. She yelped at me.

"What are you?! Daisuke's wife?! Daisuke's a capable boy, he can do it himself. Takeru-kun I swear sometimes you're just TOO kind to people . . .", Hikari gave an aggravated sigh at the last sentence.

"I'm not his wife and I thought it would be helpful and quicker if he had breakfast waiting for him so we wouldn't waste more time waiting for him to find the materials and then actually taking into account the time it takes for him to eat. Hikari you're wrong there is no such thing as TOO kind.", I growled at her as I set the spoon down next to the bowl on the table.

Daisuke came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, to see Hikari and I glaring at each other. He had never seen Hikari do that before. What was going on? Of course when Daisuke saw the food, though, he forgot about everything and ran over to the table. He picked up the spoon and I poured the milk in the bowl since I had already poured the cereal in as well. He thanked me and inhaled the cereal as Hikari jumped to her feet and stood across the table from me. She was glaring again.

"See!! You are basically like his wife!! Daisuke can take care of himself!!!! Why do you pay so much attention to him!?!?! What's gotten into you Takeru?!?!?!", Hikari was throwing a fit.

"I am not his wife!!! I told you already about the time issue and I'm just trying to be helpful!!! I'm paying as much attention to him as I always do, nothing's changed!! Nothing's gotten into me, what the fuck has gotten into you Hikari?!?!?!", I screamed in protest.

"You act like it, Takeru!!! Bullshit!!! Bullshit, Bullshit, Bullshit!!! Nothing is wrong with me! It's you!! You're being extra nice to Daisuke! Two days ago you guys were enemies, but now all of a sudden you guys are the best of friends?! What the hell is that about Takeru?! Huh?!?!", she screeched in retaliation.

Now while all of this was going on poor Daisuke was stuck in between Hikari and I's violent quarrel. The poor boy just sat there eating his cereal and trying to be as invisble as possible while we fought. He must feel so uncomfortable right now. Our plan was aleady falling through because Hikari didn't know when to shut her fucking mouth. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Walk With Me In Hell~

Hikari suddenly decided to turn her wrath on to Daisuke since she wasn't getting anywhere with me, "And what's with you, huh?! You've never been this quiet before?! Are keeping your mouth shut to please your wife since he likes peace and quiet?! What's wrong with you, Daisuke?!?! You used to hate Takeru and now you're eating cereal in his house like you two have been great friends for years!!!".

"Don't start yelling at Daisuke!!", I jumped into the conversation since Daisuke still had a spoon full of food in his mouth, "It's not his fault!! He even went through the trouble to accomodate everyone to plan out the day of fun we were supposed to have today, but right now, Hikari, with your bratty attitude you're ruining the day!!!".

"WHAT!?!!", she screeched as a scowl played across her lips, "It's not me! It's you two!! Why are you two so suddenly getting along so damn well?!".

I sighed and sat down at the table, near Daisuke, and rubbed my temples, "Gah~. Hikari I hate to say this, but I have to point this out to you so maybe your rant will stop. Number one if you ever call me Daisuke's wife again I'll fucking murder you and I'm serious. I'm a boy and I'm not gay. Number two if you weren't so busy bugging me all the time and actually paid attention to your other surroundings than you would notice that Daisuke and I never hated eaach other, but someetimes he got jealous because all your attention was always on me. Number three you're giving me a headache with your incescent screeching, I don't need this in the morning when I'm trying to be nice to you and Daisuke, and Daisuke doesn't deserve to be blamed for any of this. It's not his fault.".

"Takeru . . . ?", Hikari had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry!! I don't know what's gotten into me as of late, but I was doing the same thing with Taichi and my mother this morning. I'm sorry!!".

I was still rubbing my temples as Hikari began to cry. Daisuke sighed as he put the bowl in the sink and then went into the bathroom. He brought me some ibuprofen and then trotted over to Hikari's side to pull her into a comforting embrace. To Daisuke and I's surprise she clung to him immediately and let Daisuke comfort her. We weren't expecting that! To be honest we both kinda thought that she was going to push Daisuke away and either run to me for comfort or cry by herself at the table. I got a glass of water from the kitchen and then swallowed down the ibuprofen. Daisuke was still standing by Hikari's chair as she clung to his shirt and stained it with tears. All she could sob was that she was sorry for everything she did this morning. She didn't know what was wrong. I think she has some hormonal issues, but I wouldn't say anything because I don't want another fight to erupt. I thanked Daisuke as I returned the ibuprofen to its proper place in the medicine cabinet. He smiled, telling me that it was no problem, as he cooed to Hikari that it was okay. Everyone had their off days. He rubbed her back and kept her feeling safe in a warm embrace. I walked back out of the bathroom to see this and I couldn't help, but have the biggest grin play across my lips. They truly did look cute together, Daisuke and Hikari that is. Hikari had calmed down significantly thanks to Daisuke, but she was getting out the last of her tears and while she still cried into Daisuke's shirt I gave him the thumbs up. He grinned, but it turned into a sad smile and I understood why. We were using Hikari's sorrowful troubles for our own gains, but that's how the world was. Nothing really worked out perfectly, there was always a price. I sighed as I approached the two. Daisuke had finally gotten Hikari to stop crying and when she looked up to thank him she was greeted by a warm smile. She never noticed that amazing smile on Daisuke before, why now? Her heart beat a little faster as she realized she was still clinging to him, but she kind of didn't want to let go. Hehe~. Hikari also notcied another thing she had never noticed before. Daisuke's arms were really warm and inviting to her. She liked getting hugs from him. It was barely noticeable, but a very light shade of pink tinted her cheeks. Daisuke didn't seem to notice, but I did. I saw that blush on Hikari's cheeks as Daisuke continued to embrace her. Score~!! Anyway after she apologized once more and we realized that it was past noon we decided that the day was shot. We'd have another day of fun some other time. Oh well, today didn't turn out all bad. I think we started to turn Hikari towards Daisuke which was good even if it didn't go as according to plan we still made some progress. Daisuke decided to walk Hikari home to make sure she was okay. Hikari hugged me goodbye, but for five minutes instead of ten this time. This was good. Daisuke hugged me goodbye and I grinned as I hugged him back. Bye you guys~! I closed the door and sighed. The house seemed emptier than it should have after they left. Yamato was spending the night at Taichi's so he wouldn't be coming home until tomorrow. Mom and Dad always got home at different hours of the night so I probably wouldn't see them and they always got up before me to leave for work so I wouldn't see them either. Daisuke wasn't here either which also made it feel a little emptier than normal since he had spent the past few days hanging around in my house. I sighed as Patamon finally woke up and flew into the room. He hovered in front of me and I gave him a hug good morning. He yawned, but greeted me good morning too. I chuckled and gave my digimon a hug as I set up to make a late lunch, early dinner for him and myself. Once dinner was over I cleaned everything up and I was about to go to bed since I thought nothing else was lef tto do when I eyed Daisuke's present to me. I ran over to it and opened the case right away. I put the game in and pressed power before a minute had even passed. Patamon sat on my head and watched teh screen as I annihilated most of the enemies in the levels. I had already gotten to level twenty when I finally decided enough was enough since it was ten in the evening. I saved, turned the PS3 off, yawned, brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas, and then let sleep find me as Patamon settled next to my head on the pillow. I woke up the next morning to a delicious smell in the air. Was Yamato home?! I ran out of my room to find that Yamato was indeed home! I crushed him in a hug as soon as he turned around to face me to say good morning. Welcome home Yamato!!! My older sibling chuckled at me as he bid me good morning as well as thanks for the welcoming back home. Taichi yawned as he stumbled to a seat at the table. I was a little surprised to see him there. Yamato laughed and explained that Taichi was still sleepy when he drove Yamato home this morning so he let Taichi stay and take a nap for a little while so he wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel and drive off the road. Oh. Okay. That made sense. Taichi still looked sleepy, but I guess he looked better than he did before he took a nap, but wait. Why did Taichi stumble out of Yamato's room if he was taking a nap? Oh yeah~. Yamato, once he's up, is up so he probably didn't go back to sleep. My older sibling probably offered Taichi his bed since it would be more comfortable than the couch! Yeah, that was it. I shook it off as I sat down beside Taichi and grinned. He smirked, sleepily, as he asked me what the huge grin was for while Yamato finished up breakfast. I told Taichi and Yamato everything that happened yesterday. Taichi lept across the table to give me a congratulatory hug for getting his pest of a sister to steer towards Daisuke so she would finally stop bugging me and bug Daisuke instead! I chuckled as I returned Taichi's hug. I reminded him, though, that Daisuke WANTED his pest of a sister to bug him. I really don't think Daisuke cared if Hikari was yelling at him or if she was clinging to him. We all laughed at that. Hikari was a leech, but Daisuke still liked her. I guess that was just one of the many personal qualities that made Daisuke so likeable since he seemed to welcome everyone with open arms, new or known. I smiled to myself as I thought about his qualities and how he was so likeable and . . . cute? Why was that thought back in my head?! I quickly shook it out as I turned my attention to breakfast and tried to forget about my odd thoughts concerning Daisuke for now. I ate the french toast like it was the best tasting thing I've ever eaten, but Yamato's cooking was always like that I guess. Taichi stayed a little while after breakfast to talk to Yamato about some stuff, but then he said he had to go do some errands for his parents. We hugged him goodbye and he left. Yamato hung around for a little bit and we spent some time together watching television, but then noon rolled around and Yamato had to go meet his band for practice. I sighed in discontentment as I was left alone again. Yamato gave me a kiss goodbye on my forehead and he left with his guitar. Nya~! I groaned. Iori was still under house arrest, courtesy of his father, Miyako was still on vacation, I didn't want to see Hikari, and Daisuke was probably still asleep. Oi. I sighed as I grabbed my bag with my keys, phone, and other important/emergency items as I pulled on my hat and decided to go wander around town for a bit. Patamon wanted to come with me, but I told him that he had better stay here in stead. I really didn't feel like getting harrassed by old ladies or punks just because he was sitting on my head while I wandered around. Patamon looked sad, but he understood and settled down on the couch. I left the television on for him as I handeed him the remote as well. Patamon gave me one last hug before I was out the door. I wandered around streets and stuff, but eventually found myself at a playground in the park. This one was void of all children, probably because the sun was setting and their mothers took them home for dinner. I sat on a swing, not really knowing what else to do, not really having anything else to do. I don't even know why I'm here. I guess I just ended up here after having wandered aimlessly around town for the time I have. I sighed and shook my head. This was pointless, I might as well go home and play with Patamon. The poor little digimon must be lonely and sad by now since I've been in and out the whole day. I was about to get up when someone's shadow came across me. Who-? 


	5. Chapter 5

~Walk With Me In Hell~

Who-? Taichi-san?! Taichi walked over to me and sat on the swing beside me, he gave me a warm smile. I looked at him questioningly. What was he doing here? His smile aquired a small hint of sadness when he returned my gaze.

"You look really sad, you know that, Takeru-kun? What's wrong?", Taichi's smile lost a little of its luster as worry burned in his eyes.

"The house feels so empty Taichi-san. It feels emptier than it should . . . ", was all I could say and the lonliness in my voice was so obvious you could see it written on my face if you really looked.

"Well, the house had more people in it then it should have over the past week, now, hasn't it Takeru-kun?", Taichi's smile came back brighter and warmer then ever as I nodded, "And you made a new friend who also left to go home so that also makes it feel extra empty.".

"Daisuke-kun . . .? He's the reason the house feels extra empty? I mean it felt warm and nice when he was there even if Yamato wasn't there, but- . . .", I couldn't continue my thought. I didn't know how to.

"You know that sounds like how Yamato and I felt when we weren't around each other. We spent every day together after we had made friends with each other. It felt weird not having Yamato around for me, just like it feels weird not to have Daisuke around for you right now . . .", Taichi grinned at me.

"Yeah, but why only Daisuke? I made other friends before him, but this is the first time I've felt this empty feeling, Taichi.", I had curiosity reflect in my eyes as my grip tightened on the swing chains.

"Heh. Well, Takeru-kun, I'll let you in on a little secret, but you can't let Yamato know I told you okay~?", Taichi purred with a mischievous little cat grin on his face. I nodded and he continued, "Yamato and I are more than just friends. I love your brother more than anything and he loves me too. We've been together for three solid years now. Think about that while you hang around with Daisuke and when he has to leave to go home . . .".

Taichi got up as he gave me one last grin, but I stood up and grabbed his wrist. He turned towards me with curiosity reflecting in his eyes, "Wait! Taichi, thank you, and take good care of my brother. I always knew you two had something special. Hehe.".

"D'aaww!!! You're welcome Takeru-kun and thanks for not killing me for kissing your brother~.", Taichi grinned as he crushed me in a hug.

He let go a few moments later and said he had to go home before the sun fully set. I smiled and waved goodbye to him. I sat back down on the swing. So Yamato was with Taichi? It made sense. I had no problems with it. I don't think that people should be judged by their sexual preference and besides Yamato and Taichi were both amazing people. But what about me? Sure I didn't like any of my friends that were girls more than friends, but I find some girls that I pass on the street attractive. I remember the one day Daisuke, Iori, and I were havving a guys day out because Hikari and Miyako were having a girls day out. Daisuke was the one who spotted her. That hot supermodel who was signing autographs. All three of us were instantly drooling. Man she was one hot chick. I remember that day so well. Iori was repremanded by his father and grounded for a month. Daisuke and I went to his house that day and continued to think up and share our fantasies about that model. That was one day that we got along because Hikari wasn't there. I felt warm then too and when I had to leave because the sun was setting I left with a smile. When I got home though it was empty as usual and the warmth went away. I remember wishing that Daisuke was still with me. Did I really have feelings for Daisuke though? I sighed and got up. I wandered a little more before coming home. Patamon immediately tackled me down . . . along with someone else? Who? DAISUKE!?!?!?!?!!!!! Oh god. Patamon already made himself comfortable on my head while Daisuke sat up beside me as he grinned. He thought I'd never come back home! I looked at him with an odd, but somewhat shocked, questioning look. What was he doing here? He gave a nervous laugh, but asked if it was okay if he stayed here tonight. I gave him another questioning look. Why? Well as it turns out Daisuke's parents wanted a night alone and Daisuke knew that my parents were never home so he wanted to know if he could stay here for the night. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but smiled at the younger boy. I guess Patamon let him in. I told him he could stay and he tackled me back down in a hug for a thank you. Pink tinted my cheeks. Daisuke was too close. That warm feeling crept its way back into my conscious. I pushed the younger boy off of me as my blush grew darker. Daisuke apologized, I just had his gratitude for taking him in at the most inopportune time. I shook my head. It was okay. I got up, Patamon still clinging to my head, as I walked over to the closet and got out a pillow and blanket. I placed them on the couch and then sat down. Oi. What am I gonna do? I think I really do like Daisuke! Daisuke sat down next to me and asked if we could watch the movie that was gonna be on later tonight. He was so enthusiastic about it that I couldn't say no. He cheered and jumped up and down. He was a bag of energy wasn't he? Patamon got tired pretty quickly after I made dinner for all three of us. I guess a digimon with a full stomach gets sleepy. I sighed and put my digimon to bed and then sat on the couch next to Daisuke. I asked, out of curiosity and to humor the younger boy, what movie we were watching. He grinned. An action movie of course!! I chuckled at his zeal. He really was adorable. Damnit. What was I thinking? I can't think that. I might lose him. I was pulled from my thoughts by a weight being placed upon my shoulder. I turned to see Daisuke sleeping on my shoulder. My cheeks turned bright red. He was so cute wehn he slept and so . . . vulneareable . . . . . No!! Don't do it, Don't do it! Self-control, Self-control, must use self-control. I had to fight the urge to just wrap my arm around his shoulders. Goddamnit. This isn't fair!! However now I KNEW for fucking sure that I definately had feelings for Daisuke. Damnit. What am I gonna do!??! 


	6. Chapter 6

~Unsolved Puzzle~

Well, after wandering around the central square of the city for a while, we all decided on pizza. And I don't care what anyone says, Pizza is the god of takeout foods. Anyway we all rushed in and ordered a pepperoni pizza pie. It was gone in less than ten minutes. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took that first bite of warm, crunchy, gooey pizza. I think everybody else had the same epiphany I did when they tookt heir first bite as well. I mean none of us had the appetite of a starving hobo when we first entered the pizza place, but that first bite totally changed that. The pizza was gone, the check was paid for, the tip was left, so we all got up and left. It took us a little while to find Yami's car again though since the parking garage was packed full of cars now! It was virtually empty when we first arrived there. Bakura accidentally hit his head on one of those hanging signs. The Thief King insisted he was fine. but Ryou insisted on making sure by checking Bakura's head. The yami refused and Ryou grabbed the collar of Bakura's jacket and pulled. The Thief King was eye level with his 'fluffy' Hikari now. Yami snickered and before I could find out what he was up to he pushed Bakura and made the Thief King kiss Ryou! Yami was laughing like the way Marik laughs, like a maniac. Bakura pulled a way from a tomato red Ryou and ran after Yami screaming and cursing and threayening. The Pharaoh just kept laughing until Bakura caught him. Bakura had longer legs than Yami so the Pharaoh couldn't outrun him for long. Bakura slung a struggling Yami over his shoulder and started walking towards us. Ryou and I looked at each other, shrugged, and then turned our attention back to Bakura and Yami. What was Bakura planning? When he was standing in front of us he put Yami on his own two feet, but shoved his head down and made Yami kiss me!!!!! I turned redder than a tomato and a cherry combined. We broke away when bakura decided to let go of Yami. We were both red. Although I'm not sure if Yami was red from embarrassment or anger . . . or both. Yami growled at Bakura, but the Thief King still had a mischievous grin on his face.

"HAHAHAAHAHA!!!!! THE TABLES HAVE TURNED NOW YOUR ROYAL SHORTNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Bakura's laugh was almost as crazy as Marik's.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT BAKA TOMB ROBBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Yami snarled as he unlocked the car.

"Um guys calm down?", RYou tried to play peacemaker, but it didn't work very well. The two Yamis looked like they were about ready to get into a fist fight.

And I was right they took fighting stances and were ready to kick each other's asses. I ran in between them, but then ran to Yami and clung to him in a hug as I lookedup at him with pleading amythest eyes, "Please no fighting, Yami? We just got Ryou out of the hospital I'd rather not send Ryou or Bakura back to the hospital and I don't want Bakura sending you to the hospital either!!".

Yami relaxed in my grip and ruffled my hair, "Alright, Aibou, alright. You win. No more fighting . . . for now.".

"You're such a softie for your Hikari, Pharaoh.", Bakura snickered on the other side of the car as we opened the doors to get in.

Ryou hugged his Yami too and Bakura's gaze softened. Yami opened his mouth, but I tugged on his sleeve and gave him a pleading look. he sighed and shut his mouth. I smiled and hugged himtighter as a thank you. He smiled down at me, but then I let go se we could get in the car. Ryou did the same and climbed into the back of the car with me. The two yamis sat up front and both were silent with pink tinted cheeks. Yami started the car and drove us home. And so the car ride home was uncomfortably silent. When we arrived at Ryou's house i was somewhat glad. Maybe the silence would lift once the Thief King was out of the car. We said our goodbyes to Ryou and Bakura and then I climbed into the front seat of the car. Yami restarted the car and we were on our way home. The whole way home I squirmed uncomfortably in the silence and stole quick glances at Yami. My mind kept replaying the kiss we shared just a few hours ago. I know Bakura had forced it since Yami had been playful and pushed the Thief King down to kiss his Hikari, but my lips were still tingling from the lingering feeling of Yami's lips on mine. We made it home by the time the blush had returned to my cheeks from earlier. We got out of the car and went inside. Yami bid me goodnight as he hugged me nad ruffled my hair. I curled up into my blankets on my bed and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep. I wanted more. I know the kiss was forced, but it was still the best feeling in the world. I wanted to kiss Yami again. I didn't know what I was going to do. I buried myself further in the blankets and relaxed as pleasant dreams of Yami and I flooded my head and whisked me off to slumber land. Yami on the other hand was not asleep. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his cellphone to hsi ear.

"I know that already, you idiot, the point is what do we do now?", Yami questioned the person on the other end.

"Well, I don't know. You're the Pharaoh you think of something, dumbass. We can't cave in to our feelings for our Hikaris somehow though!!", the voice on the other end screamed at Yami.

He flinched slightly and then sighed heavily, "I don't know about this. We love them. How are we supposed to suppress that? We're around them all the time which doesn't help our situation either. I don't know this time. I think this time we have to give in.".

"GIVE IN?!?!?! GIVE IN?!?!?!!! ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF?!!!!?!?!?!?!!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF WE GIVE IN, PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", the person on the other end of Yami's phone flipped out on the Pharaoh.

"I'm well aware of what will happen, but if you think about it . . . is it really that bad?", Yami countered and the line became silent.

Then there was a heavy sigh and a slight pause before, "I hope you know what you're doing Pharaoh. For once in my life I hope your right.".

"Me too . . . . . .", Yami chuckled slightly and then hung up the phone after saying, "Goodbye.". 


	7. Chapter 7

~Unsolved Puzzle~

I woke up the next morning on the floor in a tangled mess of blankets. I squirmed out of the cooccoon of blankets on the floor and wandered into Yami's room on instinct. I looked around. Yami was nowhere to be found! That worried me slightly. Yami always slept later than me. I was the one who always woke him up. I scanned his room with my worried amythest eyes and spied a piece of paper on his pillow. I ran over and snatched it up as I sat down on the bed. I read it aloud to myself and the big empty room.

"Dear Aibou,  
Today I'm going out to meet some friends. I promise to be back before sunset so as not to worry you too much, or prevent you from sleep once again. And don't worry about me so much, I'll be just fine. I promise. I'll see you later, Aibou, and once I get home I'll take you out for dinner to make up for leaving without telling you, okay? See you at sunset, Aibou!  
~Yami.", I had finished reading and a pout was on my face.

I didn't like it when Yami left without saying a proper goodbye to me. It hurt. I sighed and wandered back in my room to flop on to my bed and stare at the ceiling as I wondered what to do today since Yami was gone. Yami was across town in the park, standing near the fountain. Two figures approached him and he turned to face them with a serious look on his face. Instead of insane grins and malicious looks Marik and Bakura wore serious faces as well. The growing issue was nothing to laugh at, not even for the two insane yamis. The three of them walked away from the crowded park area surrounding the fountain and went to a more secluded part of the park where not many people came. They settled themselves down at the bottom of a hill where they were shielded from the rest of society for the moment. Yami sighed and turned to face both Bakura and Marik.

"What the hell do we do you guys?", Yami finally broke the tension-filled silnce, "We're falling fast for our Hikaris and I don't know how to fix it.".

"I don't know, your Royal Shortness, but you didn't help my situation last night when you made me kiss Ryou!!", Bakura snarled at the now laughing Pharaoh.

"Cut it out you two!!", Marik hissed becoming the, dare I say it, SANE one of the conversation, "The past doesn't matter. What matters is that what the fuck are we going to do now? Malik has started to become more and more affectionate, like I'm assuming your Hikaris have been too!! What am I suppose to do? It's driving me nuts!! I have to try and avoid him as much as possible!!".

The other two yamis groaned and let themselves fall back to lay in the grass. They didn't know what to do. Yami and Bakura's Hikaris have recently gotten more affectionate as well and they didn't know how to deal with it, just like Marik. Pushing their Hikaris away would hurt them more than the Hikaris in the end. They COULDN'T let themselves fall though. WOULD they though? All of a sudden a lone figure stood on top of the hill the three yamis sat at the bottom of. That figure's silhoutte looked familiar to the three of them. They were about to call to the silhoutte when then figure was tackled down by a familiar blonde the yamis knew so well. Both of them came tumbling down the hill to land in the spot where the three yamis were sitting moments ago. The two of them didn't even notice the three yamis. The blonde was laying on top of and clinging to the silhoutte.

The figure groaned, "Pup, how many times do I have to ask you NOT to tackle me down in a surprise hug? You know we'll both fall if I'm not expecting it.".

The blonde smiled and kissed the silhoutte and the three yamis went into shock, "Aw~, but Kaiba-love I can't help it! I just wanna surprise you sometimes!!".

"At least shout or something for a small warning so I know at least a bit ahead of time so we don't go rolling down hills again, okay Jou-chan?", the silhoutte now identified as Kaiba told the blonde who was now confirmed to be Jounouchi.

Then the two of them noticed the three yamis staring at them in utter shock. Kaiba and Jounouchi turned bright red, but they didn't move and get off of each other. For a while it was silent. Jounouchi and Kaiba just stared back as Yami, Bakura, and Marik stared at them, still awestricken. After a couple of minutes of solid silence it was Marik who broke the silence.

"Hey maybe we can ask them!! Jounouchi and Kaiba used to hate each other and now their a couple!!! Maybe we can ask them if they can help!!!!", Marik's insane grin played across his lips.

"Marik that's stupid!! Jounouchi and Kaiba are not Yami and Hikari!!!!", Bakura shouted at the insane blonde.

"Hold it, Bakura, Marik may have a good point. Although we did not start off hating our Hikaris Jounouchi and Kaiba might be able to help our situation,", Yami interjected.

"What situation?", Kaiba and Jounouchi echoed each other as they asked the three yamis in unison. 


	8. Chapter 8

~Unsolved Puzzle~

And so Yami, Bakura, and Marik sat down with Kaiba, who had Jounouchi snuggled up in his lap, and the darker halves told the painstakingly long and complicated situation between themselves and their Hikaris to the couple. Seto sat quietly and listened. Jounouchi seemed to zone in and out of the conversation. Seto had most of his attention at the moment, not the yamis. Seto sighed and kissed Jounouchi on the blonde's forehead and then turned his attention to the three darker halves as his arms tightened around his love's waist.

"Listen, Yami, Bakura, Marik . . . Jou and I's situation is different from yours. I don't know what help I can give you three, but I'll try.", Seto gave a heavy sigh and started thinking about the whole situation at hand right now.

"Thank you Kaiba . . .", the Pharaoh shot the CEO a sad smile as he looked up at the sky to come face to face with lazily drifting clouds.

Kaiba grumbled, but sighed and thought of where to start, "Well, let's see~? Jounouchi and I didn't exactly tell each other in a nice way how we felt about each other. I can remember the night we actually started dating . . . we had gotten into a fight about some damage he had done to my property and pretty soon it turned into a shouting match and then it turned physical. I dodged a punch from him, pinned him to the wall, and he was shouting. I can't remember why, but I chose to shut him up with a kiss and it worked. The fight turned into a makeout session and after that little episode neither of us really had to explain anything to the other. I don't think that helps you guys much, but that was our story.".

"THAT WAS USELESS!!!!", Marik yelped as he threw his hands above his head, exasperated.

"Not for me.", Bakura grinned, "Me and Ryou used to fight all the time. However there is a catch in Kaiba's story that will help us. Our Shadow Contract says that we must not TELL our Hikaris that we love them, but that doesn't mean we can't SHOW it or write it down for them as well as write down an explanation for why we must right it down. The Shadow Contract forbids verbal emotional exchange, but that's all it forbids.".

The former Tomb Robber had a huge smirk cross his face. Marik squeezed the life out of Bakura in a gratitude-filled hug, as well as the Pharaoh . . . which was awkward and a very rare sight to behold indeed. Seto and Jou smiled at the three, now, beaming and glee-filled darker halves. Yami, Bakura, and Marik all had smirks cross their faces as their eyes settled on Seto and Jou contently staring at each other as Jou still sat comfortably in Seto's lap. The three darker halves tackled the happy couple down in a group hug. The three yamis were overjoyed. Seto had solved their problems. The happy moment was cut short when all of them heard a scream. They all had alarm and worry in their eyes, but Yami was especially worried. He knew that scream anywhere. That was Yugi's scream . . . 


	9. Chapter 9

~Unsolved Puzzle~

"Who's that?! We should go help them! They could be in trouble guys!!", Jounouchi yelped as he and his love jumped to their feet.

"I know that scream!! That was Yugi's scream!!! RA DAMNIT I TOLD HIM TO WAIT AT HOME BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT THIS KIND OF THING HAPPENING!!!!!!", Yami groaned in distress, but then started sprinting up the hill to where my scream had emanated from, "HOLD ON AIBOU I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!".

"Oh, Ra be damned!! DON'T THINK I'M LETTING YOU HOG ALL THE GLORY PHARAOH!!!", Bakura shouted as he angrily shook his fist at the retreating form of the Pharaoh while he followed not far behind him.

"Wait for us!!!!", Marik, Jounouchi, and Kaiba shouted, but as they ran after the two other darker halves Marik shook his own fist at them and shouted, "RA DAMN YOU BOTH FOR MAKING ME RUN LIKE A CROSS COUNTRY SCHOOL KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

Marik hated to run, but he had an insane smile on his face. He had only been half joking with the other two spirits, but they weren't concerned about Marik right now. Yami was concerned about me. You see I didn't want to disobey Yami's request, but it was getting late and I was worried! I couldn't help it! Now this damn rare hunter has me in his grasp and my god he's cutting off my air circulation. It was getting harder and harder to breath. Blackness welled at the corners of my vision and I knew I would either die or faint from lack of air, depending on whether he let me go or someone let him go. Just as I was on the verge of unconsciousness Yami and Bakura and Marik and Seto and Jounouchi showed up out of nowhere. Where'd they all come from? Yami looked pissed.

"PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH OR RA SO HELP YOU I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND SERVE IT TO YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS ON A SILVER PLATTER, RA DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Yami snarled as he shook his fist at the one who held me.

"Ya . . . mi . . . . . ", Yami quieted instantly and looked at me, worry in his eyes, but I smiled weakly, "I'm so . . . . . rry . . . I didn't . . . . . listen to . . . you . . . . .".

"AIBOU!!!", Yami screamed, but the lack of air had finally gotten to me and I passed out. The rare hunter laughed as he dropped me to the ground and stood in front of me with an evil grin on his face. Yami turned ot him with a fiery rage that none of the others had ever seen cross his features, "YOU GIVE HIM TO ME NOW OR YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!".

The Pharaoh hissed as he stood eye to eye with the rare hunter. He just snickered, "Oh, I'm sorry, Pharaoh, but you can't have him back. We need him for our plans. You can't have him.".

Yami threw a punch at the man, but he dodged. Bakura and Marik rushed at the rare hunter too now. It soon turned into an all out brawl with the rare hunter fighting against Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Jounouchi. Marik got whacked pretty badly and he skidded out of the battle ring. He shook hsi head and let his vison go back to normal so he stopped seeing two of everything. When he had pulled himself back together the insane blonde looked at the current situation. The rare hunter was busy with the other four boys and I was lying there totally unguarded. Marik slunk over to my unconscious form and picked me up. He grinned insanely and showed what he had to the Pharaoh. Yami smirked and dealt the final punch to the rare hunter. He soon scampered off after Bakura and Seto had to hold Yami back from killing him right then after he had warned and threatened the rare hunter for about several minutes. When Yami finally cooled down he rushed over to Marik and I. He took me gently form Marik's grip and examined me. I was breathing, I didn't seem to have any injuries on me. I ssemed fine. Yami sighed in relief and placed a tender kiss on my forehead while I slept in his arms and he nuzzled my cheek with his nose and his cheek. The two other darker halves smiled, but a pang of want hit them. They wanted ot be with their Hikaris too right now. Seto and Jounouchi looked pleased that I was okay as well. The two departed and Yami thanked them for their help. They smiled then climbed into Kaiba's limo and went home. Yami turned to Bakura and Marik with a geniune smile on his face. He thanked them as well. The other insane darker halves scoffed, but smirked and told the Pharaoh he was welcome. The three made a promise that even though sometimes they despised each other if one of their Hikaris was ever in danger like this again they would band together to help the other. They smiled once more at each other and departed for their homes. Marik, though he hated it, ran all the way home to his Hikari. Bakura did the same. Yami walked home with my unsconsious form in his arms and when he made it home he placed me on my bed and sat on the edge. He watched me sleep, protectively. He took my hand in his as he laid beside me now, on his side while I was laid down on my back, and nuzzled my cheek with his nose again.

He gave my hand a small squeeze as I slept, "Aibou I promise to show you everything when you wake up. I don't want you getting hurt anymore. I'm ending it. Aibou, wake up soon, so I can show you everything . . .". 


	10. Chapter 10

~Walk With Me In Hell~

Huzzah~! The plan had been set in motion and I couldn't wait. I had full hope that Daisuke WOULD realize that it was me he loved and not Hikari. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a stomach growl. Daisuke chuckled slightly. I snickered. Looks like I'm making dinner for us again and I'm guessing that you're spending the night again. Daisuke nodded his head as he had a huge grin on his face. I smiled and made my way towards the kitchen. What should we have for dinner tonight? I didn'tfeel like anything in particular. I called over to Daisuke and asked him what he wanted for dinner. The younger boy didn't have a clue and I let him browse my fridge for options. We basically had nothing, that is until Yamato finally came home with a load of groceries! Yay! Yamato to the rescue! I ran outside to help Yamato bring in the groceries and Daisuke ran after me to help. Yamato grabbed his arm though. Daisuke looked at Yamato questioningly. My big brother sat Daisuke down at the kitchen table. Yamato had a serious look on his face. Daisuke had an adorable questioning look on his.

"Okay~ Daisuke~, listen up. I know you have a little thing for my brother. You may not have noticed it or written it off as the joy of a new friendship, but tell me . . . do any of your other friends take this much of you like I know Takeru does?", Yamato asked, his serious expression never changing as he sat across from Daisuke.

"W-well no. . . I mean I never really thought about it, but it does feel like that when I'm around him. I-I don't know. I never really thought about it until you asked me about it. I-I guess Takeru does take a little more of me than my other friends do . . .", Daisuke blushed as he started to fidget under Yamato's gaze, " . . . . . Okay! Okay! You win! I like your brother okay!! He's so nice, sweet, kind, caring, cute, hot, and adorable!".

"I thought so. You know you should talk to him about how you feel . . .", Yamato fianlly cracked a grin.

"B-but w-wh-what i-if he d-doesn't like m-m-me back t-th-the s-same way I-I do h-him?", Daisuke stuttered out as he blushed bright red.

Yamato was about to say something else when I came back in with the groceries. I immediately noticed the odd silence. Then I observed how Daisuke was. He was bright red, blushing, and he was fidgeting around in his chair as Yamato's gaze was still fixed upon him. I walked over and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. I looked at Yamato. Yamato what did you do? Yamato grinned and said he just had a little talk with my friend. I turned to Daisuke. What did Yamato tell you? Daisuke shook his head as he ran out of the open door. I dropped the groceries. I angrily turned to Yamato, but he was smirking and jerked his head towards the door. I'd deal with Yamato later. I sprinted out the door, after Daisuke, as the younger boy continued to run. Daisuke~!! Wait!!! Daisuke wouldn't listen and kept on running. I poured on an extra burst of steam. I finally caught his arm and he wasn't strong enough to pull away. Jesus christ, Daisuke! He had too much energy. He ran way too fast. I was short of breath, but Daisuke looked like he could of kept going. Why did I have to fall for the athletic one? Daisuke was still squirming around, which pulled me from my thoughts, as he looked at me with nervous eyes. I took in my surroundings as I tightened my grip on the younger boy's arm. We were back at the playground again? What was with this playground? Why did I always find myself with Daisuke here? I shook it off and pulled Daisuke over to a swing. I sat down and gently pulled the younger boy into my arms, in a hug, as I also softly pulled him into my lap. He curled right up to me. I rested my chin on his head as he shut his eyes. He was shaking slightly.

"Why are you so scared, Daisuke? What did Yamato do?", I cooed, but questioned softly. I didn't want to pry too far just yet.

"I-I can't tell you. You'll hate me . . .", came Daisuke's only whimpering reply. Hate him? I could never hate him!

"Daisuke I would and could never hate you. Please tell me what happened. It hurts me to see you like this.", I clenched my teeth to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I hated to see him hurting. I hated it!

"Liar!! Hikari already hates me for this! Your brother already found out!! Miyako and Iori are always gone now! Always busy!! Taichi is either with Yamato or blocked from me by his sister for this!! Hikari's suspicions have cut me off from both of them!! You're the only one I have left and I'm not telling you because I don't want to lose you!!!!", Daisuke was crying now.

"Daisuke . . . I would never leave you, damnit! Friends always stay by one another's side no matter what!! If that's how all the others act then they're not really a true friend!", I yelped as my tears were beginning to dry from my anger at the others. I don't know what happened, but how could they treat him this way?!

"Takeru . . . . .", Daisuke looked at me in awe for a few moments before he could manage to speak again, "You're an amazing person.".

"Thanks, Daisuke, but you're a pretty awesome person too.", I smiled and pet him on the head before returning my hand to the swing chain to keep my balance.

"Um . . . Takeru can we cancel Operation H-switch DT? Hikari doesn't like me and I know it. She's a lost cause for me. I don't think she's very fond of you anymore either because she never comes around to bug you anymore. And, um, c-can I tell you about what happened a little later? I need to ready myself. I'm just not ready to tell you yet. I'm sorry . . .", Daisuke sorrowfully smiled up at me.

"Daisuke you can tell me anything you want to any time you want to. Okay? Now . . . how about we go back home? The sun is setting . . . . .", I smiled down at the younger boy.

"Okay Takeru . . .", Daisuke smiled back up at me as he got off of me so I could stand up and I did.

We started on our way home, from that abandoned playground that seemed to play a key part in Daisuke and I's, unknowingly, growing relationship. 


	11. Chapter 11

~Walk With Me In Hell~

When we made it home Yamato had a cat-like grin on his face and a frying pan in his hand. Alright you~, what did you do?! Yamato was still grinning as he set our food down in front of us. Daisuke sat in between my brother and I as we had a somewhat glaring contest. I was still a little mad at Yamato for shaking Daisuke up like that, but my brother seemed perfectly unphased. Daisuke and Yamato won't tell me what happened and it's driving me nuts~!! I almost lost it through the silent dinner we had finished a little wihle ago. Thankfully, though, I caught a break. Taichi came over, but Hikari was with him. I almost choked on my dessert when I saw her standing there beside Taichi. Daisuke didn't seem too pleased to see her either, seeing as he almost choked on his dessert as well. She galred at us, but there was a fake smile on her face as she said hello to us. Oh~ boy. I had a feeling this wouldn't end well. I was, thankfully, wrong though. It turns out that Taichi's parents aren't home and he didn't want to leave Hikari alone for a little while so he took her with her to go get Yamato. Oh yeah. I forgot Yamato was spending the night at Taichi's. That meant Daisuke and I were all alone tonight though. Oh my. I hope I can keep myself under control. I nearly couldn't the last two times we were alone together. I was pulled from my thoughts when Yamato crushed me in a hug goodbye. As it turns out he had already crushed Daisuke goodbye. Taichi came over and said what the hell as he hugged the both of us goodbye too. I grinned. I loved my brother's boyfriend. Taichi was awesome. I crushed them both as I bid my last goodbye to them before they closed the door behind them as they left. I turned to Daisuke who was blushing like crazy. I tilted my head. What was his problem? Daisuke fidgeted slightly under my questioning look and I walked over to him. I motioned to the couch and he took my hand as I pulled him out of the kitchen chair. We walked to the couch, hand in hand, and sat down in front of the offline television. I turned it on, just for some background noise and then gave Daisuke a certain look he already knew meant that I wanted him to tell me now. He took a deep breath and then managed to muster up the courage to look me square in the eye as he opened his mouth to begin talking.

"It's not really what Yamato said that made me uncomfortable. Telling you, right now, is what makes me scared actually, but I don't want to make you angry by not telling you so here it goes.", I was about to interrupt him when he held up a hand signaling that he didn't want me interrupting since he was already started, "Your brother and I were actually talking about you, Takeru. Your brother notcied my behavior and deciphered it perfectly. He's really good at it, but anyway the point is . . . he confronted me about my crush on you. That's right. I . . . . . I love you Takeru. Please don't be mad at me or leave me alone!".

I kind of just sat there for a second. I was in pure shock. I had no idea Daisuke felt the same way as I did. Well I mean the empty hole feeling was a hint, but I didn't think he would realize what that feeling meant. After a few more agonizing moments of silence, for Daisuke that is, I finally opened my mouth to respond to his declaration/confession, "I love you too . . . Daisuke. I've always loved you . . . . .".

"Takeru!", Daisuke chirped happily as tears streamed down his cheeks while he tackled me down on the couch in a hug. He was so happy. I was happy too though.

I squealed, slightly, quietly as I crushed the younger boy to me in a hug and when I called his name he looked up at me. I captured his lips with my own. He squealed in joy as our lips were still together and he was wiggling in my lap slightly in joy. I was just as happy as he was. We had finally told each other how we felt and my god it felt amazing! It felt like a huge weight has been lifted off of my heart. I crushed Daisuke closer to me as I licked his lips for permission. The younger boy didn't hesitate at all and gladly parted his lips for me. My lips curled up into a bigger smile as they rested on Daisuke's while he whined at the pleasureable little caress my tongue gave him when it passed through his lips. Our tongues battled for dominance and I won easily. Daisuke was fairly new to this kind of stuff though. We rolled, so I could be on top, but we kind of rolled right off the couch! Ouch~! We got up and laughed slightly. I got up and pulled Daisuke with me as I pulled us towards my bedroom. As soon as we were in my bedroom we were on my bed and continued what falling off the couch had interrupted. Tehe. I was patient and gentle with Daisuke. I had to be. He was knew to this sort of thing since he's younger than me and hasn't really done this with anyone yet. Haha, yes~! I got his first kiss! A bigger smile spread across my lips, as they still rested on Daisuke's, at that little realization. I'm the only one Daisuke's ever kissed and I'm hoping it stays that way. I was pulled from my thoughts when two little arms gave a slight squeeze around my neck. I broke away. Daisuke needed air. Whoopsie~. 


	12. Chapter 12

~Walk With Me In Hell~

I smiled down at him. The smile had a hint of apology for cutting off his air supply for so long, but I had just enjoyed that kiss so mcuh. Daisuke smiled up at me. That adorable, signature, grin on his face. I squeezed him tightly to me in a hug. That grin was just too cute! I always had the urge to hug him when he grinned like that. He grinned like that most of the time too so before I had constantly been fighting the urge to just glomp the living hell out of my boyfriend. I smiled even bigger. Calling Daisuke my boyfriend made me so happy! The younger boy yawned and I looked down at him. Aw~ he's tired from all the playing we did. Tehe. I smiled warmly down at my new boyfriend and teased. I think it's time for someone to go to bed~. Daisuke didn't acknowledge the teasing, but he nodded as he rubbed his eyes. My boyfriend was tired. I pulled the covers over us and snuggled up to him. Okay, let's go to bed, then. Daisuke happily curled up to my side. I swear if he were a cat he'd be purring. That would be so cute if he had cat ears and a cat tail! I let my blissful thoughts carry me to slumber land since Daisuke was already in a deep sleep. I swear my boyfriend sleeps so deeply it's like he's in a coma. When I was awake again it was to screaming. What-the-hell?! I whined and sat up, Daisuke still sleeping curled up to my side, as I looked around. Hikari was in the doorway of my room, along with Miyako. Hey! Miyako had come home from her vacation!! I jumped out of bed and tackled Miyako down in a hug.

"WELCOME HOME MIYAKO~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", I chimed as I hugged her to death in greeting.

"Tehe, thanks, Takeru-kun~ . . . I can't breathe! Please let go, Takeru-kun!!", Miyako giggled.

I let her go, but I was grinning. My shout of joy had woken up Daisuke too. He wasn't even aware of the two girls, I don't think, since he was still half asleep. He just kinda dragged himself out of bed and latched on to me as he kissed my cheek for a good morning. Hikari screeched again at that, but Miyako squealed. Miyako had us in a bone-crushing hug before Hikari could protest and screech more about Daisuke kissing my cheek.

"OH MY GOD TAKERU WHY DIDN'T TELL ME YOU ADN DAISUKE WERE A COUPLE YOU TWO ARE SO DAMN CUTE TOGETHER~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Miyako gave another squeal of joyous content as she nuzzled both of our cheeks.

Daisuke was fully awake now as he stared at the two girls with wide eyes. I was laughing, "Miyako how was I supposed to tell you we were a couple when we just hooked up a little while? Ahaha! You're so cute when you squeal like this, Miya-chan! Thanks for accepting the fact that Daisuke and I are gay, by the way. Ehehe . . .".

"YOU TWO ARE SO DAMN CUTE TOGETHER~!!!!!!!! Takeru you take good care of Daisuke!", Miyako grinned as she finally let us out of her hug and Daisuke gave her one back as he nuzzled against her cheek as his way of saying the words that he wanted. We all knew what he was saying with that nuzzle.

Hikari was staring speechless at this scenario in front of her. Daisuke let Miyako go from his grip and scuffled back to me as I gave him a kiss. Miyako squealed and I swear if she didn't have any self control we would have been tackled to the floor in another hug. Ehehe. Hikari finally snapped out of her shock induced trance. She screamed her lungs out in protest.

"MIYAKO HOW CAN YOU SUPPORT THIS?!?!??!?! THEY'RE BOTH BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!! BOYS AND GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER!!! NOT BOYS AND BOYS OR GIRLS AND GIRLS!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!?!?!!!!!", Hikari screeched loudly.

"Love isn't limited to just straight people, Hikari . . .", The three of us protested against her nad then Miyako said something that caught us all a little off guard, "Yeah, Hikari, Love is for gays, bis, and straights. I'm bisexual and I'm dating Sora! Are you going to yell at me too Hikari?! Are you going to yell at me just because Sora makes me happy?! Huh?!".

"M-Miyako-?!",Hikari was shocked by Miyako's declaration.

"Daisuke and I make each other happy too. You've already yelled at us. You have no right. Get out of my house Hikari.", I hissed as I wrapped an arm protectively around my boyfriend's waist.

Hikari had tears in her eyes. She was so close-minded. She ran out the door, screaming and crying. What are we supposed to do with her? She'll cut herself off from everyone she knows eventually if she doesn't open up her mind . . . 


	13. Chapter 13

~Walk With Me In Hell~

I felt sort of bad for Hikari after everything that's happened to her. I bet twenty million dollars that she knows Taichi is gay and Yamato is his boyfriend. Also Daisuke and I took each other away from Hikari so she has neither one of us to latch on to anymore. I guess it is her own fault in a way, but I think it's partly our faults too. I mean Daisuke and I could have been more subtle about the way we came out as gays, but Hikari really didn't give us a chance since she was in my doorway before we could do anything. Miyako's screeched declaration of her dating Sora wasn't the most subtle thing in the world for Hikari either. That brought up a question though. How did Hikari get into my house? Daisuke, Miyako, and I just stood in the room that Hikari had run out of a couple moments ago. After a couple more moments of silence I heard Taichi and Yamato's voices ring out and echo into the house. I squeaked. YAMATO WAS HOME~!!! I ran out the door and tackled my brother and his boyfriend down in a bone-crushing hug. Yamato grinned and laughed at my greeting, as did Taichi, as I sat in my brother's lap. Yamato hugged me back in greeting, but his smile soon turned into a smirk when he saw Daisuke peeking out of my door, along with Miyako. I shrugged it off and decided we had left the door unlocked last night and that's how the two girls got in. I was just happy that Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, and Miyako were here. These were my four most cherished and loved people in the world besides my parents. Daisuke whined and tackled me down in a hug while I still sat in Yamato's lap. I caught my boyfriend at the last second and gave him a kiss as well to spice the morning up. Daisuke was smiling brightly when I pulled away. Yamato and Taichi had the biggest grins on their faces. Miyako couldn't contain her squeal of cute joy either. Miyako ran over to the phone and I knew she was calling Sora right away. I smirked now. Yamato and Taichi didn't have the upperhand on me this time. Daisuke was grinning too. Soon enough the doorbell rang and Miyako ran towards it. Sora was there and Miyako opened the door just in time to catch her girlfriend off guard with a kiss. Taichi and yamato went wide eyed, but Daisuke and I were smiling. Sora smiled and squeaked in joy as she picked Miyako up in a hug and returned her kiss. So we all sat there in the middle of my living room on the floor. Taichi in Yamato's lap, Miyako in Sora's lap, and my beloved boyfriend Daisuke in my lap. Everyone was smiling and we sealed our silent love declarations with a kiss. I didn't care about what anyone thought anymore. I had Daisuke and that's all I ever really wanted . . . 


End file.
